sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Egg-O-Matic (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
Egg-O-Matic – pojazd pojawiający się w serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to osobisty, wielofunkcyjny i wieloosobowy pojazd latający należący do Doktora Ivo Robotnika. Egg-O-Matic służy głównie do transportu, ale może być także podłączony do innych maszyn czy narzędzi Robotnika. Opis thumb|left|Egg-O-Matic z mniejszymi kokpitami dla Scratcha i Groundera Egg-O-Matic to okrągły, latający pojazd zdolny do przewożenia kilku osób. Z wierzchu pokrywa go szary, metalowy pancerz, a od spodu pojazd jest czarny i posiada wąską, szarą rurę wydechową, oraz silniki odrzutowe po bokach. Wokół szarego pancerza znajduje się czarno-żółta strzałka opasająca pojazd, a z przodu mieści się także żółta lampka i nieduża szyba. Egg-O-Matic posiada pojedyncze siedzenie z kierownicą i panelem kontrolnym. Zwykle za siedzeniem można pomieścić około trzech pasażerów, ale do pojazdu można zamiast tego doczepić dwa mniejsze kokpity. Robotnik Jr. otrzymał także swój własny, pomniejszony Egg-O-Matic. Egg-O-Matic służy przede wszystkim do transportu, ale posiada także różne gadżety, takie jak schowek, taśma produkcyjna, magnes, czy szpon, a oprócz tego można do niego podczepić broń taką jak kula do burzenia na łańcuchu. Egg-O-Matic może być także podłączony do innych maszyn Robotnika, lub stanowić bazę dla takich wynalazków jak Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer. Historia thumb|Egg-O-Matic z wysuniętą taśmą produkcyjną W odcinku Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad Egg-O-Matic pojawił się w retrospekcji Sonica. Doktor Ivo Robotnik obserwował z pojazdu, jak Sonic pokonuje wszystkie Badniki, po czym wrócił do swojej bazy. Później Robotnik wykorzystał Egg-O-Matic, aby dostać się na miejsce w którym Scratch i Grounder złapali Sonica. Znalazł się jednak w chmurze dymu, a Sonic udający operatora wieży kontrolnej, kazał doktorowi wyłączyć silniki. Gdy Robotnik tego dokonał, Egg-O-Matic spadł na klatkę w której byli zamknięci Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts, rozbijając się i niszcząc roboty. W odcinku Subterranean Sonic Doktor Robotnik wykorzystał Egg-O-Matic aby dostać się do Marble Zone. Później Robotnik wysunął z pojazdu taśmę, na której Scratch i Grounder mieli kłaść skarby należące do Spelunka. Jednakże Sonic związał roboty i sprawił, że zatkały one Egg-O-Matic. Jeż zaszedł następnie Robotnika z drugiej strony i opróżnił Egg-O-Matic ze skradzionych worków. Na koniec Spelunk podpalił lont rozsypany na taśmie, wysadzając Egg-O-Matic w powietrze. W odcinku Slowwww Going Doktor Robotnik, Scratch i Grounnder przylecieli Egg-O-Maticiem do Sloth City. Tam Robotnik zrzucił Scratcha i Groundera, aby ci wylądowali, ale roboty uszkodziły się i Robotnik musiał je pozbierać magnesem ze swojego pojazdu, a następnie wrócić do bazy. Później Robotnik znów przyleciał, aby rozdzielić kłócących się Scratcha i Groundera. Później on i jego Egg-O-Matic zostali jednak trafieni przez promień spowalniający, przez co doktor musiał się wycofać. Później Robotnik przyleciał Egg-O-Maticiem, aby wykończyć Sonica złapanego w klatce, ale kiedy dotarł to jeż był już wolny. Tails trafił następnie doktora i Egg-O-Matic promieniem przyspieszającym, przez co Robotnik nie był w stanie zapanować nad pojazdem. thumb|left|Coconuts pilotujący Egg-O-Matic W odcinku Trail of the Missing Tails Doktor Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder i Coconuts lecieli Egg-O-Maticiem śledząc Sonica. Doktor wyrzucił potem swoje roboty z pojazdu i kazał im podążać za jeżem. W odcinku Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Doktor Robotnik polerował swój Egg-O-Matic, gdy Grounder poinformował go o zbliżającym się Sonicu. Doktor postanowił osobiście przybyć na miejsce, ale Egg-O-Matic nie chciał się początkowo uruchomić. Robotnik zapomniał że miał go nastawić, ale ostatecznie pojazd uruchomił się i Robotnik dotarł do kanionu, gdzie udało mu się złapać Tailsa, aby szantażować Sonica. Jeż postanowił zastąpić swojego przyjaciela uwięzionego w klatce i wszedł na jego miejsce. Robotnik nakręcał następnie Egg-O-Matic, a Książę Charnock udawał że go podziwia. Kosmita odsunął się następnie aby zrobić zdjęcie, ale w rzeczywistości trącił skałę, która popchnęła kolejne jak klocki domina, doprowadzając do ich zawalenia na Egg-O-Matic i Robotnika. W odcinku Momma Robotnik's Birthday Doktor Robotnik i Momma Robotnik polecieli Egg-O-Maticiem do Mobius National Park, ale zostali zrzuceni z pojazdu przez Tree-Killer Robot które przeprogramował Sonic. W odcinku Big Daddy Coconuts zabrał Egg-O-Matic bez pozwolenia, aby ścigać Sonica. Jeż jednak odwrócił pojazd i sprawił, że Coconuts rozbił się na skałach. Scratch i Grounder przynieśli następnie szczątki pojazdu do Doktora Robotnika, który wściekł się i wyrzucił Coconutsa. Galeria Super Special Sonic Search Smash Squad Ep 084.png|Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad Super Special Sonic Search Smash Squad Ep 236.png|Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad Super Special Sonic Search Smash Squad Ep 242.png|Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad Subterranean Sonic 117.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 121.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 122.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 126.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 138.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 141.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 142.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 223.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 224.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 239.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 247.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 249.png|Subterranean Sonic Subterranean Sonic 250.png|Subterranean Sonic Slowwww Going 007.png|Slowwww Going Slowwww Going 009.png|Slowwww Going Slowwww Going 017.png|Slowwww Going Slowwww Going 112.png|Slowwww Going Slowwww Going 115.png|Slowwww Going Slowwww Going 118.png|Slowwww Going Slowwww Going 237.png|Slowwww Going Slowwww Going 239.png|Slowwww Going Slowwww Going 241.png|Slowwww Going Trail of the Missing Tails 137.png|Trail of the Missing Tails Trail of the Missing Tails 138.png|Trail of the Missing Tails Trail of the Missing Tails 139.png|Trail of the Missing Tails Trail of the Missing Tails 141.png|Trail of the Missing Tails Trail of the Missing Tails 142.png|Trail of the Missing Tails Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind 174.png|Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind 175.png|Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind 177.png|Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind 235.png|Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind 259.png|Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind 264.png|Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind 269.png|Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind 270.png|Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind Momma Robotniks Birthday 068.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 069.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Momma Robotniks Birthday 076.png|Momma Robotnik's Birthday Big Daddy 001.png|Big Daddy Big Daddy 003.png|Big Daddy Big Daddy 006.png|Big Daddy Big Daddy 008.png|Big Daddy Big Daddy 010.png|Big Daddy Big Daddy 016.png|Big Daddy Ciekawostki *Egg-O-Matic z serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog jest wzorowanny na pierwszym Egg Mobilu, z oryginalnego Sonic the Hedgehog. Dolny, wystający element wydaje się być zaczerpnięty od wersji ze Star Light Zone. Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Kategoria:Przedmioty z Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog